A date from sugar daddy
by Indukcupang
Summary: Mereka saling menguntungkan. Wonu puas dengan harta, Mingyu puas dengan seks. Jangan mengharapkan cinta, itu belum ada. "Ayo kencan.." — Kim Mingyu. Penutup kencan akan selalu sama, saling memuaskan. "Kencan yang hebat, dad. Aku juga menyayangimu." — Jeon Wonu. A fanfic by incup. Hope you like. GS. MEANIE. SUGAR DADDY!Mingyu


_**A date from sugar daddy**_

 **MingyuWonwoo belong to God, their parent, Pledis Ent, and me.**

 **Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Romance with lil fluffy**

 **MATURE** — **18+**

 **GS. PWP. MATURE CONTENT. OOC. TYPO EVERYWHERE.**

 **.**

 **Indukcupang present..**

 **Seperti biasa, tidak suka adegan ranjang? Just leave. Tidak suka GS? Go away. Anti sugar baby-daddy? Close tab. Easy?**

 **And, sorry for typo. Serius, aku ga cek ulang. Gapunya waktu HEHEHE**

 **.**

* * *

 **.oOo.**

Tak semua hubungan harus didasari oleh cinta terhadap pasangan masing-masing. Tidak harus cinta yang harus dipersembahkan untuk lelaki atau pun perempuan. _Why_? Karena, banyak dari orang-orang yang mencintai harta dari seseorang. Catat. Seseorang bisa saja mencintai harta seseorang.

Hubungan timbal balik yang saling memberikan keuntungan. Sama-sama puas. Seperti hubungan yang mereka jalin. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding hasrat terhadap harta seseorang yang terpenuhi. Apapun yang kau inginkan akan diwujud, dengan syarat kau harus memenuhi hasrat orang tersebut, misalnya dengan seks, mungkin?

 _Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini_. Statement yang menyatakan kau harus berkorban untuk suatu hal.

Tapi, kau harus tahu. Kau itu hanya manusia bisaa yang akan jatuh cinta pada saatnya. Kalau bukan kau yang jatuh terlebih dahulu, maka dia yang akan jatuh hati padamu. Berharaplah jika kau bukanlah pihak yang jatuh cinta lebih dulu. Karena, jika hubungan yang dibina akibat harta, dan kau jatuh cinta? Silahkan berlutut pada langit, karena kau adalah pihak yang tersakiti.

Keluarkan pesonamu. Biarkan dia terikat olehmu. Jatuh cinta? Itu pilihan belakang yang harus kau pilih. Buat dia berlutut. Kau jatuh cinta? Kau selamat.

Aku, adalah Jeon Wonu. Seorang sugar baby yang cinta terhadapa barang-barang branded yang berderet di toko-toko yang menyediakan barang-barang limited edition. Akulah seorang gadis cantik namun—ah entahlah—kau akan tahu setelah ini.

 _ **:: A Date from sugar daddy ::**_

 _Ting_

Suara dentingan lift yang berhenti terdengar dan menyadarkan seorang gadis yang tengah termenung didepan pintu lift. Dan pintu lift tersebut terbuka memberinya jalan. Gadis itu menekan tombol 26 pada sisi kiri lift. Ketika pintu lift tertutup, gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding lift yang dingin.

Kotak pengangkut manusia itu membawanya dengan cepat keatas. Namun, tidak cukup cepat karena ponsel gadis itu berbunyi nyaring dan membuatnya berdecak kesal.

"Siapa yang berani menggangguku? Tidak tahu aku sedang lelah apa!" gadis itu menggerutu sambil meraih benda segiempat pipih itu dari tas sandangnya. Bola mata gadis itu membesar ketika membaca siapa yang ia kata— _berani menggangguku?—_ itu.

 _Daddy is calling…_

"Ouh, shit!" gadis itu buru-buru mengumpat pelan. "Hal—"

" _Jeon Wonu. Kau dimana?_ "

"Um. Aku di _apartment_. Baru pulang, _dad_. Kelas tambahan hari ini." Tanpa ragu dan berfikir gadis itu menjawab. Yap. Kalian benar. Seseorang yang disebut _gadis itu_ adalah Jeon wonu.

Jeda sesaat. Orang yang dipanggilnya _dad_ itu tidak langsung merespon mendengus pelan. _Sebuah kebisaaan_ , katanya.

" _Kau berbohong. Aku di_ apartment _milikmu_."

Wonu menahan nafasnya. Dia disini! Shit. Neraka. Ini bahaya.

"Aku tidak, dad. Aku sedang di lift." Jawab gadis itu pelan.

" _20 detik. Kau harus sudah disini_."

Tuut.. tuut..

" _Fuck_! Apa-apaan dia itu!" Wonu mengumpat keras. Beruntung ia telah berada dilantai dimana _apartment_ miliknya berada. Gadis itu menggerutu karena pintu lift terlalu lama terbuka menurutnya. Dan dalam langkah cepat ia berlari menuju _apartment_ nya berada diujung sisi gedung itu. Ternyata ada saatnya ia akan mengutuk kenapa ia harus tinggal di sudut begitu.

Nafas gadis itu terengah ketika sampai didepan pintu apartment miliknya. Wonu menekan angka yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala dan pintu itu terbuka. Tak peduli dengan sopan santun—toh ia berada ditempatnya sendiri—Wonu berlari masuk dan menghempas pintu masuk apartment miliknya.

"Daddy! Aku—hh—sudah sampai." Pekik Wonu keras karena ia tidak menemukan seorang pun diruangan tengah apartment mewah itu.

Mewah? Hah. Jangan tanya siapa yang membeli itu, kau tahu jawabannya.

"Kau terlambat 3 detik, sayang.."

Wonu menoleh kearah jam 5, dia disana, berdiri tegap. Lelaki tinggi, sialan tampan—Ya Tuhan—begitu sempurna dengan setelan kemeja _baby blue_ , celana hitam satin, bahu tegap tertutup oleh jas berwarna _navy_. Ketampanan begitu sempurna akibat dasi yang berwarna senada dengan jas yang digunakannya. Ia begitu rapi dibawah, tapi begitu berantakan diatas. Rambutnya acak-acakan. _Damn_! Wonu mendadak lupa daratan. Wonu menahan nafasnya. Terdiam entah karena ia takut dimarahi oleh sang _daddy_ atau ia terlalu terpesona oleh ketampanan lelaki tersebut.

"Sayang.."

Serasa ditampar, Wonu kembali kealam sadarnya dan terkejut karena sang _daddy_ telah berada didepannya. Wangi sitrus yang begitu memabukkan. Biarkan Wonu menebak. Lelaki itu baru pulang kerja dan tidak pulang kerumahnya! Tercium jelas dari aroma tubuh lelaki itu.

"Kau termenung, Jeon Wonu?"

"Um? Ahya, Mingyu _daddy_.. Maafkan aku—um—aku tidak tahu kau disini."

Lidah bodoh! Apa yang kau bicarakan.

"Kau tahu. Aku beritahu saat kau di lift tadi."

Ah. Sialan. "Yaah, maksudku, aku akan lebih cepat dari ini. Maafkan aku.."

Mingyu—sang _daddy_ —menggeleng. "Kau harus disiplin sayang.." sanggah lelaki itu. Wajahnya maju dan ia menempel bibirnya pada rahang runcing Wonu. Gadis itu menegang.

"Um, _dad_ , hanya 3 detik, kurasa?" ini dengan susah payah ia ucapkan. Ya Tuhan, lelaki dihadapannya ini membuatnya menegang dengan cepat.

"3 detik, itu artinya kau terlambat, _love_.."

Wonu mendengus. Ia tidak suka kalau Mingyu terlalu mendisplinkan hidupnya. Itu membuatnya gerah.

"Hei. Aku dilarang mendengus, Wonu. Itu tidak sopan."

Wonu mengangguk patuh. Bagaikan anak anjing yang dihardik oleh majikan, Wonu mendadak jinak. Ia terlalu lelah sekarang untuk berdebat.

"Ada apa, _dad_?" Tanya Wonu mengalihkan Mingyu dari ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mingyu bertanya balik. Tentu saja, pertanyaan Wonu begitu tidak jelas.

"Maksudku, tumben mampir kesini. Ini masuk _weekday, dad_.." Ujar gadis tinggi itu. Ia tak menunggu jawaban Mingyu, dan ia membawa Mingyu untuk duduk disofa yang ada diruangan tengah itu. Setelah memastikan Mingyu telah duduk dengan baik, ia bertanya, " _Daddy_ ingin minum?"

Mingyu menggeleng. Dan Wonu memilih diam dan tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu melepaskan tas sandangnya dan meletakkannya disisi kanan meja, lalu gadis itu memilih duduk diatas pangkuan sang _daddy_. Ewh. Gadis itu duduk mengangkangi dan kaki panjangnya melingkar pas pada pinggang Mingyu.

Sang _daddy_ tersenyum miring. Ia menarik Wonu lebih dekat dengannya, "Kau paling mengerti aku, Wonu.." Ujar Mingyu dan lalu mengecup sudut bibir Wonu sebentar. Hanya sekilas. Namun, tampaknya gadis itu tidak puas dengan itu.

Hey. Mingyu lelaki sempurna. Tampan dan mapan. Hah, itu membuat Wonu merasa tidak cukup kalau Mingyu hanya mengecup sudut bibirnya. Dan ia memilih maju lebih dulu. Gadis itu melumat bibir bawah Mingyu cepat dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. Dan sebagai penutup, Wonu memiringkan kepalanya dan ia mengecup cuping telinga Mingyu sekilas.

Itu baru membuat seorang Jeon Wonu senang. Nyatanya, ia tersenyum dan dibalas senyum juga oleh Mingyu.

"Jadi, ada apa, _dad_?" Tanya Wonu lagi. Tangan gadis itu sudah ada didada Mingyu dan bergerak abstrak disana.

Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku merindukanmu.." Jawab Mingyu singkat.

Wonu dibuat tertawa kecil oleh jawaban yang diberikan Mingyu. "Hanya itu?" tampaknya gadis itu tidak puas dengan jawaban merayu seperti itu.

Mingyu terkekeh. "Kau selalu curiga. Dan, ya, bukan itu sebenarnya." Mingyu berkata sambil menggerakkan tangan disekitar pinggang ramping Wonu.

"Lalu?"

"Ayo kencan.."

Tangan Wonu yang awalnya bergerak liar diatas dada Mingyu dan hampir saja melepaskan dasi yang digunakan Mingyu itu menjadi berhenti ditempat. Pandangan Wonu bertabrakan dengan Mingyu yang memang tengah memandangnya. " _Why_?" Mingyu dibuat bingung oleh pandangan Wonu.

"Jangan berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu. _Daddy_ terlihat norak mengajakku kencan." Wonu berkata datar walau kalimat gadis itu tampak seperti candaan. Tapi, itulah faktanya. Sudah dikatakan, jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu.

Mingyu terkekeh lagi. "Apa itu artinya kau telah jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Dalam mimpi, _dad_.."

Wonu hampir beranjak dan tempatnya, namun Mingyu menahannya dengan cepat. Wonu dibuat diam ditempat oleh Mingyu, dan gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. Ia menurunkan pandangannya ke arah bahu Mingyu yang begitu bidang. "Jangan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu, _dad. Daddy_ terlalu tua untukku." Wonu terdengar bercanda dengan nada merajuknya yang begitu menggemaskan dimata Mingyu.

"Hei. Aku baru 27 tahun dan kau 20. Aku tidak terlalu tua untukmu, kau tahu?" Jawab Mingyu dengan diiringi tawa ringannya. Jelas ia bercanda saat ini. Wonu menggeleng cepat dan menyurukkan wajah dileher Mingyu dan gadis itu bernafas disana.

" _Daddy_ kenapa wangi begini sih? Aku ingin mandi kalau begini."

Lagi, Wonu mengalihkan semua pembicaraan yang ia rasa akan menyakitinya atau pun akan menyakiti Mingyu akhirnya. Dan Mingyu memilih untuk menenggelamkan hidungnya pada surai hitam Wonu yang tergerai. "Kau wangi, sayang.." Dan Wonu mengangguk dan bergumam _memang_ pada Mingyu. "Jadi, bagaimana? Aku tetap ingin memberikan waktuku untukmu dan berkencan." Cakap Mingyu cepat. Tidak ingin membuang waktu dan membuat Wonu benar-benar tidak ingin pergi.

"Tapi aku baru pulang, _dad_.." itu bukan jawaban. Hanya alasan agar Mingyu mengubah ajakannya untuk pergi berkencan.

"Hanya makan diluar, _love_.."

Wonu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Tidak, dad. Kalau hanya makan, lebih baik kita masak disini dan berdiam diri dirumah.."

"Tidak, aku ingin kita keluar." Mingyu berujar datar dan dingin. Wonu tidak bisa mengatur apa yang sudah dia atur. Wonu menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu."

Setelah berkata pasrah seperti itu, Wonu beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia akan membiarkan tas nya tertinggal disana. Namun, belum sempat melangkah, ia harus puas ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Tanya Mingyu datar. Wonu sadar, itu bukan peraturannya.

Wonu membungkuk dan mempertemukan mulut keduanya. Niat hati hanya ingin sekedar mengecup bibir Mingyu, tapi ia tengkuknya ditahan dan Mingyu melumat bibirnya kasar dan cepat. Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya dan beralih memeluk Wonu posesif.

Wonu tampak tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu padanya. Ia tampak pasrah dan membalas lumatan bibir Mingyu pada bibirnya. Mingyu tak memberikannya jeda walau sesaat. Wonu dibuat berjinjit untuk menyamakan gerakan liar kepala Mingyu yang memakan habis setiap sudut bibirnya. Lidah Mingyu membawa gadis itu terbang. Lidah keduanya saling bertaut dan menyatukan saliva keduanya. Tangan Wonu sudah melingkar pada leher Mingyu dan begitu pun tangan Mingyu yang masih betah menahan tengkuk Wonu agar tidak melepaskan pagutan keduanya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Hingga Wonu tidak sadar, bahwa Mingyu telah membuat terbaring di sofa dan ia berada dibawah kungkungan Mingyu. Begitu mendominan, itulah Mingyu. Ia pemegang kendali disini!

Wonu terengah dan mendesah saat Mingyu meninggalkan bibirnya dan beralih pada leher terbuka Wonu yang begitu cantik dan putih pucat. Mingyu membasahi leher Wonu dengan cepat oleh air liurnya. Wonu dibuat mendesah ribut ketika jemari Mingyu memijat payudaranya pelan. Hanya sebentar, Mingyu begitu bernafsu jika menyangkut payudara Wonu. Lelaki dewasa itu memjiat dada Wonu dengan gerakan yang bernada. Satu kecupan dan satu pijatan. Ya Tuhan. Ini terasa begitu menyenangkan dan sempurna.

"Jangan. Pernah. Meninggalkanku. Tanpa. Disuruh. Jeon Wonu."

Persetan dengan ucapanmu, Kim Mingyu. Tutup mulut dan bergeraklah.

Wonu mengadahkan kepalanya kebelakang saat Mingyu memainkan mulut diatas payudara Wonu yang masih terbaluti oleh kemeja yang ia gunakan hari ini. Wonu menekan kepala Mingyu kearah payudaranya. Ia merasa tidak cukup.

Yaampun. Wonu terlihat jalang sekarang.

" _Daddy_ —hhh, ohhh." Izinkan Wonu berteriak. Mingyu menggigiti ujung _nipple_ nya dibalik kemeja. Ya Tuhan. Kemeja sialan. Wonu ingin merasakan mulut Mingyu dipayudaranya, serius.

"Ingin bermain, sayang?" Tanya Mingyu.

Sialan. Mingyu sialan. Wonu ingin mengumpat. Tidak perlu bertanya, brengsek! Wonu mengangguk cepat. Gadis itu sudah kepalang basah. Ia butuh lebih. Ia butuh Mingyu didalamnya.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak ingin berantakan. Maafkan aku, _love_."

Tatapan Wonu yang sayu akibat horny, mendadak berubah. Gadis itu mendesah kasar. "Baik, _dad_.." Ia harus pasrah. Ia harus bersyukur. Ia tidak akan lebih lelah dari ini. Sebelum ia beranjak, ia lebih dulu lagi ditahan Mingyu. "Ada apa, _dad_?"

"Kau harus puas dulu, sayang."

Tak sempat berfikir, Wonu mendapati celananya dan celana dalamnya harus turun dari tempatnya dan memperlihatkan harta berharganya. Segitiga keemasan itu siap menjadi santapan Mingyu saat ini. Mingyu mengecup paha dalam Wonu dan membuat gadis itu menahan nafasnya seketika. Mingyu bermain-main di daerah miliknya. Kedua kaki gadis itu dilebarkan oleh Mingyu hingga lelaki itu bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana cantiknya milik Wonu dari dekat. Lagi-lagi, Wonu harus memekik tertahan karena Mingyu berhasil menemukan titik nikmatnya yang berada diluar. Dengan ibu jarinya, Mingyu menggoda sipemilik segitiga indah itu dan sangat puas saat Wonu mendesah berat. _Clit_ Wonu begitu bersih dan menggoda.

"Enghh— _dad_!"

Lidah Mingyu mengambil alih kerja jarinya. Ia mengecup lipatan dalam milik Wonu beberapa kali hingga ia membelah lipatan itu dengan jarinya dan menjilat bagian dalam lipatan itu. Wonu dibuat memekik lagi.

"Daddy! Disanaa—uhm!"

Wonu menjerit ketika Mingyu menghisap _clit_ -nya dan membawanya terbang ke awing-awang. Ya Tuhan. Ini benar-benar menggairahkan. Mingyu tahu bagaimana caranya agar Wonu datang dengan cepat. Gerakan mulut yang dibantu oleh jemarinya untuk menyentuh bagian daerah selatan Wonu itu, Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonu datang cepat dan puas.

Sisa-sisa tenaga, Wonu gunakan hanya untuk bernafas. _Clit_ yang masih membengkak harus buat di gigit kecil oleh Mingyu yang masih gemas dengan cairan putih yang mengalir dari dalam diri Wonu.

" _Stop, dad. Please_ —nnggh!"

Mingyu berhenti, karena ia berhasil membuat Wonu kembali keluar untuk kedua kalinya hanya dengan permainan mulut dan jarinya. Mingyu merasa perkasa.

"Puas?" Tanya Mingyu yang sudah berada diatas Wonu. Ia mengecup bibir Wonu lama. Kecupan itu terlepas karena Wonu menggeleng.

"Tidak sebelum kau masuk, _dad_.." bisik Wonu lemah. Jangan jadi munafik. Mingyu didalam tubuhnya lebih membuatnya merasa puas.

Mingyu balik menggeleng. "Kau harus mandi, dear." Wonu menelan liur karena Mingyu berujar begitu rendah penuh sensual.

Sialan! Kenapa malah ia yang mengemis untuk disetubuhi disini?!

"Baiklah." Mingyu bangkit dari posisi dan juga membiarkan Wonu bangkit dari posisinya yang berbahaya. Wonu bangkit dan mengecup pipi Mingyu. " _Thanks, dad. I love you_."

Itu hanya formalitas. Wonu belum mencintai Mingyu. Ya, mungkin saja belum. Atau tidak maupun ya?

"Celana dalammu jangan lupa, Wonu." Peringatan yang memalukan.

Wonu berbalik dan meraih celana dan celana dalamnya dibawah kaki Mingyu. Dan akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri diruang tengah.

 _ **:: A Date from sugar daddy ::**_

Mingyu dan Wonu kini tengah berada di restoran mewah yang berada ditengah kota. Keduanya kini tengah menunggu pesanan yang telah mereka pesan. Wonu menyapukan pandangannya pada seluruh sudut restoran.

"Kenapa memesan sedikit?" Tanya Mingyu dan membuat Wonu memfokuskan matanya pada Mingyu.

"Aku sudah makan sebelum kelas tambahan tadi dimulai." Jawab Wonu cepat. Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

Diluar sana telah gelap. Keduanya berangkat menjelang jam delapan. Begitu lama, karena si munafik Mingyu akhirnya minta miliknya untuk dipuaskan dan melakukan seks sesaat di meja rias Wonu yang mungkin sekarang sudah berbau sperma. Mingyu terlalu lemah melihat Wonu yang dengan santai berjalan lalu-lalang hanya dengan celana dalam dan bra hitamnya yang begitu menggoda itu.

Setelan Mingyu setelah _having sex_ telah berubah, karena memang pada dasarnya begitu banyak pakain Mingyu akan ia pakai di _apartment_ milik Wonu. Terlalu banyak gaya. Itulah Mingyu.

Dan, ini tidak seperti kencan, kau tahu? Hanya makan malam yang penuh dengan keheningan. Makan malam khidmat tanpa bicara satu sama lain.

Tapi, itu bukan tanpa alasan! Wonu mungkin saja tidak tahu. Tapi, Mingyu tahu. Ia begitu tertantang. Sialan memang si Jeon Wonu itu.

Bagaimana bisa ia menggunakan dress merah hitam dengan tali spaggeti transparan dan terlalu terbuka di dada. Ya Tuhan. Baru disadari itu oleh Mingyu. Ia terganggu sekarang. Ingin menggarap Wonu disini bukan hal bagus. Mingyu menahan hasratnya. Itu bukan tujuan awalnya.

Setelah selesai makan, Mingyu sama seklai tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Wonu. Ia tak ingin Wonu melihat kearah orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan mata mereka masing-masing.

Gadis berusia 20 tahun itu berhasil membuat semua mata termasuk mata Mingyu masuk kedalam dada beningnya.

"Sayang.." panggil Mingyu pelan.

"Yaa, dad?" sahut gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Ia meminum air mineralnya pelan. Double sialan!

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu.." Wonu melirik gerak tangan Mingyu meraih sesuatu dari kantong jasnya. Ah, pantas saja jas itu tampak menonjol.

"Apa itu, dad?" tanya Wonu. Senyum merekah. Pemberian Mingyu selalu membuatnya ternyum dan bahagia.

"Untukmu. Sebuah gelang, buah tangan dari negara di eropa sana." Wonu bergumam _Woah_ dan meraih gelang tersebut dari tangan Mingyu.

"Thanks, dad. Ini indah."

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka."

Wonu mengangguk cepat. Buru-buru gadis itu memakaikan gelang berwarna perak itu pada tangan kirinya. "Wahh, cantik dad!" Wonu bangkit dari duduk dan melangkah cepat ke arah Mingyu. Ia duduk disamping Mingyu dan dengan cepat mencium pipi mingyu. Spontan lelaki dewasa itu terdiam akibat kelakuan tak terduga si Jeon Wonu itu.

"Daddy! Ayo pulang.." Wonu merengek manja. Ia telah selesai makan, Mingyu juga, dan ia sudah cukup senang dengan kencan hari ini. Ia rasa ia akan jatuh cinta sebentar lagi. Hah. Ada sesuatu yang mencibirnya ketika ia membicarakan cinta. Peduli setan.

Ia mendapatkan sebuah gelang mewah dari daddy kesayangannya. Dan itu artinya, ia harus menjalankan tugasnya setelah ini.

Tugas?

Tentu saja. Memuaskan Kim Mingyu, sang sugar daddy. Itulah tugasnya. Hubungan saling menguntungkan, ingat? Keuntungan untuk Kim Mingyu telah menunggu.

 _ **:: A Date from sugar daddy ::**_

Mingyu tidak bodoh mengapa Wonu buru-buru mengajaknya pulang. Kau mendapatkan jatahmu, dad. Itulah yang difikirkan oleh Mingyu. Dan ia cukup sabar untuk tidak memasuki Wonu di dalam mobil.

Sesampainya di apartment milik Wonu, gadis itu menarik Mingyu menuju kamarnya dan mendorong lelaki dewasa itu menuju tempat tidurnya. "Mari bermain, _dad_."

Ajakan yang membangun sisi buas didalam tubuh Mingyu. Sesuatu dibawah sana mengamuk untuk segera masuk kedalam rumahnya. Rumahnya berada didalam tubuh Wonu. Dan gadis itu tahu, bagaimana caranya memasukkan Mingyu kedalam rumahnya.

Mingyu itu api. Mulut. Tangan. Tubuhnya. Semuanya terbuat dari api. Setan. Iblis. Wonu kepanasan akan gairah dibuatnya. Wonu membangkitnya dewi seksnya untuk memuaskan sang _sugar daddy_ yang telah memenuhi hasratnya terhadap benda-benda bernilai jutaan.

Aku sudah katakan, Wonu tahu caranya memasukkan Mingyu kedalam rumah.

Sebelum milik Mingyu masuk kedalam rumahnya, maka ia harus melewati mulut basah Wonu yang dari awal memang harus memuaskan Mingyu lagi, lagi dan lagi. Wonu tahu bagaimana caranya memainkan milik lelaki didalam mulutnya dan membuat sang pemilik mendesah rendah. Begitu seksi dan penuh candu. Mulut Wonu begitu hangat menyapa benda tumpul Wonu dan membawanya menuju tenggorokan Wonu yang hampir sama sempitnya dengan lubang senggamanya.

Wonu benar-benar mempersiapkan milik Mingyu dengan baik supaya ketika lelaki itu masuk tidak menyakiti milik Wonu sama sekali.

Mingyu begitu keras dan tegang. Besar dan berurat. Wonu sejenak menjadi anjing betina yang siap untuk disetubuhi. Dibawah sana, miliknya begitu basah karena ia memang tidak bekerja sendiri. Mingyu turut menyentuh miliknya walau hanya sekedar menggesekkan clit dan menepuk pantat sintal Wonu. Karena pada dasarnya, ini adalah jatah Mingyu.

"Siap kembali pulang, _dad_?" Wonu menjauhkan mulutnya dari penis Mingyu dan membawa dirinya duduk diatas tubuh Mingyu. Wonu menggesekkan miliknya dan milik Mingyu yang besar. Wonu mencari kesenangannya sendiri. Mingyu senang melihatnya. Wonu yang begitu erotis membuatnya ingin menghujam gadis itu hingga ia tak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya.

Sebelum Mingyu menjawab pertanyaannya, maka Wonu akan betah dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dan ketika Mingyu berkata, "Ya." Itulah saatnya Mingyu masuk memenuhi dirinya.

Keduanya menggeram rendah. Merasakan milik keduanya bersatu secara perlahan. Wonu membiasakan miliknya kembali diisi oleh Mingyu, dan Mingyu harus membiasakan diri oleh jepitan ringan yang diberikan Wonu ketika gadis itu merasa tegang.

"Anghh.." Ringis Wonu tertahan karena Mingyu sedang mengalihkan rasa ngilu dibawah sana dengan mengulum payudaranya dan memberikan tanda disana. " _Daddy_.."

"Yaah, _love_?"

"Ku mohon.."

"Apa?"

"Cepat—enghh!" Mingyu merasakan ia menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana. Mingyu menahan pinggang ramping Wonu agar diam dan ia yang bergerak. Wonu senang mendengar ketika Mingyu mendesah dan menggeram karena tubuhnya merespon dengan baik atas apa yang telah dilakukan Mingyu atas dirinya.

Sang daddy harus puas malam ini. Hingga akhirnya Wonu rasanya tubuhnya bergetar. Sesuatu akan datang.

"Dad! I'm close!"

"Engh!"

Ya Tuhan lenguhan Mingyu terdengar sangat seksi! "aku datang.."

Wonu bergetar hebat. Pelepasannya telah datang, dan Mingyu sama sekali tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menikmati pelepasannya karena Mingyu membalikkan posisi hingga Wonu dibawahnya dan ia masih dengan gerakan cepat mengobrak-abrik isi dalam Wonu yang begitu basah dan licin. Jalan Mingyu begitu mulus dan nikmat.

"Aku belum datang, sayang. Engh! Kau tahu artinya?"

Wonu mengangguk. Ia tahu, tahu benar.

Itu artinya, butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Mingyu puas. Dan milik lelaki itu benar-benar gila. Hingga pelepasan yang entah keberapa, Mingyu sama sekali belum melepaskan apapun dari miliknya. Mingyu menusuknya secara brutal. Bermain keras, itu style keduanya. Keduanya benar-benar dipuaskan.

Permainan kasar dan brutal adalah akhir dari pergumulan ini. Mingyu akan sampai ketika ia sudah melakukan hal itu.

"Aku datang.." Gumam Mingyu rendah.

"Yaah, dad! Datanglah, didalamku.."

Tidak ada yang semenggiurkan itu. Mingyu menggejot lubang senggama Wonu cepat, ia merasa diujung, ditambah Wonu menjepit miliknya keras. Mingyu merasa ia akan lumpuh hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan cairannya didalam tubuh Wonu.

Tugas Wonu selesai malam ini ketika Mingyu telah sampai dan puas. Seks adalah akhir dari setiap pertemuan keduanya. Uang adalah awal pertemuan. Pihak perempuan puas kalau kau sumbat dengan uang. Lelaki akan puas ketika kau biarkan ia menyumbat lubangmu dengan penisnya.

Begitulah hubungan keduanya. Saling menguntungkan, bukan?

"Tidurlah, kau kelelahan. Aku menyayangimu."

"Kencan yang hebat, dad. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Sayang boleh. Cinta jangan. Okay?

Kencan yang sempurna. Right?

* * *

 _ **:: A Date from sugar daddy END ::**_

* * *

 **Cuma mau bilang, mari budayakan mengisi kolom review ketika selesai membaca. Terserah, mau ngisi apa** **terserah** **. Mau kasar atau lembut juga gapapa, tapi jan ngarep aku puas. Kamu bukan Kim Mingyu /LHA?**

 **Hope you like, dear!**

 **See you with other fiction!**

 **Best regards,**

 **Bye!**


End file.
